The head of linear magnetic motors typically include a plurality of pole pieces each presenting a plurality of teeth each extending transversely to the direction of movement of the head over a planar surface. The planar surface presents teeth which are spaced from one another in the direction of movement to magnetically coact with the teeth presented in the poles of the motor by lines of magnetic flux passing into one tooth in the platen and moving through the platen in the direction of movement of the head and out another axially spaced tooth to coact with another tooth in the head. In other words, the adjacent teeth in the platen spaced from one another in the direction of movement of the head disposed thereover must be magnetically coupled. The poles of the head disposed over the platen typically include laminations extending in the direction of movement and presenting the downwardly projecting teeth spaced therealong in the direction of movement of the head. These laminations must be precisely fabricated to provide accurate dimensional control of the width of the teeth in the direction of movement. Typical of such a linear motor assembly is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,289 granted Feb. 15, 1972 to Bruce A. Sawyer. Laminations running perpendicular to the direction of movement in a linear mode motor have been disclosed but in a cylindrical configuration, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,338 granted June 15, 1982 to Bruce A. Sawyer.